h3h3fandomcom-20200216-history
Bradberry brothers
The Bradberry brothers (consisting of Moe Bradberry and Ethan Bradberry) are two prankster/social experimenter brothers originally known as CockTV OckTV, starting off their meme career when Ethan commentated on their very racist "Pranks in the Hood" video. They're known for their outlandish "pranks" and "social experiments". However, in Webs, Tiaras, and Bradberries, Ethan and Hila found out that the Bradberry brothers were part of the Spider-Man & Elsa kids videos conspiracy. Currently, they've gone into hiding. Moe Bradberry Moe Bradberry is the youngest of the Bradberry brothers, he's a lot calmer and responsible than his brother, Ethan. His ultimate goal isn't really to make money (maybe), but to still make unfunny pranks and/or social experiments on people. Ethan Bradberry Ethan Bradberry is the psychotic, malicious and demented, older brother of Moe, who has a psychotic murderous gaze everywhere he goes, and sometimes intimidates Moe for no reason. He's the more famous Bradberry of the two, particularly because of his "I'M ETHAN BRADBERRY" and "SLAAAAAAAAAMING" meme quotes. History Pranks in the Hood Pranks in the Hood was the Bradberry brothers' first appearance on the h3h3 channel. In this video, the Bradberry brothers (and DennisCeeTV) harass black people in the hood, so that they get angered and attack them. The comments section contained many racist people insulting black people. Ethan then commentated on the video, pointing out how horrendous and unintentionally funny it is. DONT JUDGE ME CHALLENGE IS STUPID The Bradberry brothers do the "Don't Judge Me" challenge (which Ethan said earlier was a horrendous challenge that contributed to nothing), ending up in hilarious results. How to Traumatize Your Children PRANK The most famous Bradberry video (and the one that caused the I'M ETHAN BRADBERRY meme), Ethan and Hila goof on a "social experiment" thought up by the Bradberry brothers and some of their prankster goons (including DennisCeeTV). The video had the Bradberry brothers have some parents see if their children would know how to escape a house fire, ending up in even more hilarious results. The Deleted Social Experiment Ethan goofs on a social experiment the Bradberry brothers did, that was deleted on their channel. It attempted to raise awareness about how you should be careful with the people you meet on Craigslist, by having the Bradberry brothers and their goons pretending to attack Craigslist users. Later, in The Deleted Social Experiment -- WAS IT REAL?!, Ethan and Hila analyze the video, concluding it to be fake, and that the Craigslist users were actors. Another SLAMMING Bradberry Classic! Another deleted video, Ethan, and Hila goof on another deleted video by the Bradberry brothers, where the Bradberry brothers taste a donut, spit it out and throw it (even though they like it), and yell how good it is, by yelling "SLAAAAAAAAAAAMING". Webs, Tiaras and Bradberries In this video, Ethan and Hila investigate (with the information of John Scarce), and find out that the Bradberry brothers are part of the Spider-Man and Elsa kids videos conspiracy (a bunch of horrific viewbotted children's videos typically involving Marvel's Spider-Man and Disney's Elsa doing very messed up stuff that children shouldn't watch, including gore, feces, and a bunch of other twisted shit). Ethan also notices that Ethan Bradberry himself was in a Symbiote Spider-Man costume. Beach Pranks with Ethan Slamberry The Bradberry brothers make another dumb prank video, where they cover a hole they dig in the sand with a towel and ask girls to put sunscreen on their back, causing them to fall down the hole, with stock slide-whistle sound effects playing. Ethan goofs on it and notices that the Bradberry brothers use the girls' butts as click-bait for the thumbnail. WHAT ARE THESE PRANKSTERS DOING?! Continuing the Spider-Man and Elsa kids videos conspiracy, Ethan digs deeper and finds out that not only are the Bradberry brothers clearly doing the videos (Moe without a costume was seen, and Ethan with no mask was also seen), but Coby Persin (his house was the filming location, with his play button visible) and potentially even more pranksters/social experimenters are involved. Also, the pranksters/social experimenters' cars (seen on their Twitters) were seen in the videos. Why is Donald Trump so TRIGGERED? After the Bradberry brothers were exposed for the Spider-Man and Elsa videos, Ethan Bradberry responds to Ethan by writing "h3h3productions is my peasant ;)" on a children's doodle-board. Toy Channels are Ruining Society Further continuing the Spider-Man and Elsa kids videos conspiracy, Ethan finds out that DennisCeeTV converted his entire channel to a Spider-Man and Elsa channel, and that his genuine fanbase are shocked and appalled by the new videos. In one of the Spider-Man and Elsa videos, it's revealed they forgot to take out the audio, and Dennis is heard yelling and cussing at his friends (and a kid). Gallery Maxresdefault (1).jpg|Moe and Ethan about to eat spit out and throw away some slamming donuts Maxresdefault.jpg|Moe and Ethan in "Would Your Child Know How To Escape A House Fire?! (Child Social Experiment)" Hqdefault.jpg|Moe and Ethan Bradberry Hp5vMPy.gif|Ethan Bradberry whipping his hair Ethan Bradberry.jpg|Ethan Bradberry Category:Antagonists Category:Pranksters Category:Legendary memes Category:Bad Category:Males